marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Eisenhardt
Max Eisenhardt (alternatively known as Magnus, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr and most notably as Magneto) was a human mutant businessman and revolutionary who founded the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Max Eisenhardt was born on January 27, 1963 in Stuttgart, Germany to Jakob Eisenhardt and Edie Eisenhardt. As adolescents, his parents met after being placed in the Auschwitz death camps together. A small group, including Max's parents, managed to escape, however both of their respective parents as well as Jakob's brother, Erich, were not able to survive. Because of what his parents had gone through, Max grew up alongside his sister Ruth in a home with a hostile attitude towards other human beings. His parents believed that all "non minorities" were bigots and in the end would treat anyone that was considered different badly, simply out of fear. Max would also come to believe their point of view on the matter. As a child, Eisenhardt was raised in Judaism and taught English in addition to his native German. When Max was seventeen years old his mutant powers first manifested when he magnetically hurled a crowbar at his boss who was cheating him of his pay. After this display of power his boss called the police to have him arrested. Upon returning home, Max told his parents of what had happened. Terrified of what the police and townspeople might do to him, his parents gathered up their money, gave it to him and arranged for him to get to England. But before leaving, his parents told him to assume a different name. Only minutes after he left, a mob formed at the home and brutally assaulted his parents to death as the police arrived. After arriving in England, Max assumed the name Erik Lensherr and worked as a volunteer orderly at a psychiatric hospital for WWII veterans and was able to get an apartment. Max also decided he wanted to try getting into college, and after saving the life of and befriending a college professor at Oxford University, he was eventually allowed to join the University. College and meeting Xavier In his first year at Oxford, Max became romantically involved with, Suzanna Dane, an American exchange student in Europe. Just prior to her going back home, Max unknowingly impregnated Suzanna (she later gave birth to a daughter Lorna and grew up in New York}. Shortly after he met and fell in love with a student named, Magda, with Eisenhardt even revealing his mutant abilities and real name. It was also here he first met and became friends with Charles Xavier and Moira Kinross and the four frequently paired up on study double dates. Eisenhardt and Xavier told each other of their abilities and frequently debated the subject of mutants' coexistence with the rest of humanity. The four continued to be friends over the next year of college, however, their friendship began to crumble and soon they both realized that their views on mutation were too different, culminating in a physical fight. Shortly after, Charles left England with a pregnant Moira and returned to America to raise the child. Mutant war After graduation, Max and Magda married and were happily expecting twins. Eisenhardt continued to stay on the path of righteousness with his wife and twins, Pietro and Wanda, until their home was set ablaze by a few coworkers of his who had found out about his abilities. The young twins were saved, but Magda was sadly caught in the fire. In a rage, Max killed his wife's murderers and vowed from that time on that he would be called "Magneto". Magneto then began planning his campaign against the human race and moved with his young twins to Brooklyn, New York, where he had learned that mutants were gathering and hiding from humans in plain sight. Not long after moving there Eisenhardt asked Cassandra Michaels to create his first uniform. After accompanying Cassandra on a date, they were attacked by a street gang and Magneto entertained the idea of being a hero, but, after feeling Cassandra was ungrateful, he realized that his heart laid elsewhere. Early on in his stay in New York, Max became romantically involved with the news reporter Suzanna Dane. During their brief time together, he unknowingly impregnated Suzanna and later gave birth to a daughter, Lorna Dane, whom grew up in California. Years later, Magneto reemerged in costume and helmet, designed to shield from telepathy, determined to conquer the human race, to prevent their oppression of mutants as the self-proclaimed savior of mutant kind. It is certain at this time, Magneto was in a psychotic and manic state, brought on by a combination of factors, including the overuse of his immense powers. X-Men and Brotherhood In 2002, Professor Xavier's original team of X-Men, thwarted Magneto's first act of genetic terrorism in his war with humanity, the takeover of the Cape Citadel missile base in Florida. When they next clashed, Magneto was leading his original Brotherhood, which included his children Wanda and Pietro, now known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Mystique, Sabretooth and Toad. Magneto, then, attempted to recruit both Thor and Namor into his Brotherhood, but both refused. Blob was the next candidate for recruitment, and although initially saying no, he ultimately accepted membership. Personality and traits Max Eisenhardt was considered to be both a terrorist and a freedom-fighter. Magneto believed that mutants greatest threat was humanity itself, and would do anything to protect the mutant community, as he saw himself as it's "protector". He once proclaimed himself to be a citizen of the world. Relationships Family Romances Magda Eisenhardt Suzanna Dane Raven Darkholme Friends Charles Xavier Powers and Abilities Powers Magnokinesis: Magneto had near-limitless control of all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. Magneto's power was, for all practical purposes, limitless. Magneto could maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Magneto harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he could use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He could completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It was unclear, however, whether he had to draw magnetic force from outside himself or whether he could also generate magnetic force from within himself. Nor was it clear whether Magneto's power was psionic or purely physiological in nature. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Magneto usually protected himself with a personal force field that he could quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field had withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. * Magnetic Flight: Magneto was also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently had several means by which he achieved flight, one of which was by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, Magneto could virtually travel at trans-light speeds; however, in order to travel in space, Magneto also required his force field to breathe. * Matter Manipulation: Magneto was able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, his not limited to objects with metallic properties and was able to manipulate objects with non metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics etc. * Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Magneto could perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He could perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. * Metallic Bonding: Magneto had presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This technique allowed Magneto to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air. * Organic Iron Manipulation: Magneto could control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allowed him to have full control over an opponent's body. He could manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He could even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Magneto had used his magnetic abilities to extract the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's biomolecular skeletal structure. * Geomagnetic Link: Magnus was tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As it was effected, so was he. He knew instinctively all that happened to it, and with this link, was granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lended him strength by it's simple existence. He drew on it all unconsciously. * Superhuman Strength: Under normal conditions, Magneto possessed the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he could channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits were unknown. Whatever those limits might have been, he was ultimately able to lift far in excess of 75 tons with ease. * Superhuman Stamina: As a result of his increased strength, he dramatically increased the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Magneto could exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood started to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Under normal conditions, Magneto possessed the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he could channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he could shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. * Superhuman Reflexes: He naturally possessed enhanced reflexes. He could further enhance these reflexes with magnetic energy. Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Although Magneto's primary power was magnetism, he could also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. He could fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, manipulate gravity, and became invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation was part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also included visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto had trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and was resistant to telepathic attack. This training was similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects were further augmented with the aid of his helmet. His own Electromagnetic powers could also interfere with telepathic assaults. Additionally, Magneto was possessed of a strong will, which also aided him in resisting telepathic assaults. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: A mastermind, Magneto was a genius in various scientific fields. He was an expert on genetic engineering and mutation. He had designed magnetically-powered aircraft, complex computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. Combat Training: Magneto was a skilled fighter and had more than a rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Excellent Strategist: Magneto was an excellent strategist, tactician, and skilled leader. Multilingual: Magneto was fluent in English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, and German. Weaknesses Mental Instability: Magneto was susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that could ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overused them in a short amount of time. Paraphernalia Equipment * Magneto's Helmet: Magneto's helmet was built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. * Armour: Magneto wore a suit that was actually a type of armor that he created through the use of his magnetic powers. It was actually an amalgam of various lightweight, but highly durable, metallic alloys that further protected him from many forms of physical injury. Transportation Various exotic aerial vehicles such as, Avalon. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Millionaires Category:Mutants Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Germans Category:English Category:Humans Category:House of Eisenhardt Category:British